Logic Is Overrated
by LadyBlackofAzkaban
Summary: When Hogwarts holds a Quidditch Tournament aganst another skool, it attracts all kinds of attention. Not all of it good and for the 1st time, Vold's not the threat. In the meantime the visitors are stuck and Sirius & James face new competition.
1. A Bit Of News

DISCLAIMER:I, sadly, do not own HP in anyway…although… Sirius Black IS MY LOVER so back off hoes!

Chapter 1 - A Bit Of News

"Settle down all. I have a bit of news. This year at Hogwarts we are having a special event that the teachers and I have thought up. We are inviting Waltham Academy of Magic's Quidditch players to our school for two weeks. They will be playing against our Quidditch teams. The list of teams and dates will be posted in the Great Hall tomorrow. Quidditch Captains please come see me bright and early tomorrow morning. That is all. Let the feast begin." Said the, headmaster at Hogwarts School of Magic, Albus Dumbledore.

James Potter turned Sirius Black with a grin.

"This should be interesting."

Later, back in the Gryffindor Common Room Sirius, a very attractive 17 year old in his 7th year who all the girls in Hogwarts would kill to date, was trying to do a potions essay when he finally yelled,"James! I'm sick of homework. Care to join me in a game Quidditch?"

"You just started 3 minutes ago Pad-"

"Great! I'll get my broom."

James rolled his eyes and went into his dorm, grabbed his broom, and ran out of the Common Room.

He turned the corner to find Sirius flashing his winning smile to a Kelly Morbid. A smile that most girls melt over.

James, on the other hand was one of the Marauders, too, but (which were James Potter/Prongs, Sirius Black/Padfoot, and Remus Lupin/Moony) is a 17 year old prankster who could date a girl, dump her, and get another one all in an a day.

"Padfoot are we going or are you planning to stare at Kelly chest all day?" James said to Sirius and Kelly. Sirius threw James a look of death then turned back to Kelly who had an embarrassed look on and smiled his devilish smile and said to James

"Well, Prongs let's go. Kelly, I have to go wipe the floor with James arse. By the way," He said to James, "Care to make it a little more interesting?"….

(A/N: Hey, I know it's kinda a cliffy AND Short but hey MORE TO COME (GETS EXTREMLY LONG I SWEAR) I HAVE UP TO CHAPTER 8 DONE!! I'm just struggling to get it up!! Wish me Luck (by Review) 3 Reviews needed 4 next chapter. HEHE I'm taking the chapters ransom! Haha I'll update soon! You all keep me going!

-Lady Black Of Azkaban-


	2. A SMALL Wager and a Mixed Up Match

(A/N:I LOVE YA'LL!)

Chapter 2 - A **_Small_** Wager and A Mixed Up Match

James raised an eyebrow and said "20 galleons."

"I'll raise you 5 more." said Sirius

"Fine the winner gets 25 galleons from the loser." James said

Kelly turned to Sirius, took out a pad of paper and a quill, began writing, and said "So Quidditch match between James Potter and Sirius Black for 25 galleons...is that it? I mean only 25?"

"She's right. I'll raise your 25 galleons to 30." James said

"Alright fine. See you on the pitch." Sirius said then he turned and began walking out of the Entrance Hall.

Out on the Quidditch field Sirius was already on his broom while 45 other students were in the stands. James walked onto the Quidditch Pitch.

"Bloody Hell..." James whispered under his breath.

James hoped on his broom and flew up just as 60 other people filed in. Sirius flew up to James and just when he was about to say something Madam Hooch walked onto the field with the a few of the Slytherin behind her. Snape was right in front.

"POTTER! BLACK! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" she yelled. They flew down slowly and got off their brooms.

"Is their something wrong?" James said as sweetly as could with an "innocent" face on.

" Dumbledore would like to see you, Mr. Potter." She turned to the crowd, took out her wand and muttered "_Sonorous_"

"ALL OF YOU RETURN TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS! WALTHAM STUDENTS WILL BE ARRIVING IN A MATTER OF MINUTES!"

Madam Hooch turned to the boys and yelled, "NOW! Oh, sorry," she performed the countercurse, "Dumbledore is waiting. And boys I am taking 10 points from Gryffindor for attempting to have an unauthorized game. Sirius you must return to your common room too." She said and began walking toward the school when Snape began muttering rather loudly about Madam Hooch being stingy and not taking enough points when Madam Hooch turned and faced him.

"I am quite sure I took enough points from Gryffindor but I'm not sure I took enough from Slytherin, in fact, 8 points from Slytherin for under handing authority. Now off to the common room, all of you."

A/N: MORE TO COME (WILL GET LONGER) 3 Reviews Please!


	3. NewsFlash

Chapter 3 - Newsflash

James made his way up to Dumbledore 's office and busted in.

"I heard you need a word with me, sir?" James said.

"Please come in. I have a job for you. You see the prefects will be very busy with the new school here so I am naming you Head Helper. You will show the students were everything is and write any names of people you see disobeying the rules. You will report them to either myself, one of the teachers, or the prefects. Here is a badge. Do you have any questions?" Dumbledore asked.

By this time, James was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes one. Do I have the power to send anyone to...oh, say detention?" James asked

"If the person is doing something harmful to anyone, including themselves, then yes." He answered.

"Am I the only..._Head Helper_?" James asked.

"The other Head Helper is Jewel Namenson. She disagreed with me about having you be the other the Helper but I told her I knew what I was doing and I trust you."

"I'll do my best, sir." James said.

"Now Mr. Potter-"

"Please call me James."

"Right... Mr. Potter, as I was saying, please come with me to go get Ms. Namenson." Dumbledore said. He got up and walked toward the door.

"Coming Mr. Potter?"

(A/N: I short chapter I know but hey...don't judge me!

But, hey, flame me, love, me whatever. 3 reviews for next chapter!! I REFUSE TO POST UNTILL I GET AT LEAST 3!!!!!)


	4. A Quick Drop In and a meeting with Franc...

Chapter 4 - A Quick Drop In and a meeting with "Francis"

James got up and walked to the door, he opened it and Dumbledore took the lead. James was 3 steps behind.

"Ms. Namenson will you please join Mr. Potter and I? The Waltham stud- Ah, Minerva is Magdelene outside?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes."

"Let us proceed."

Outside, standing in groups, were all the teachers in Hogwarts, including Hagrid. He was talking to a **_VERY_** skinny woman who James could've sworn didn't work there. But since he didn't pay much attention in class, he couldn't tell.

The skinny woman stopped talking and turn to them and said "Ah, Dumbledore! My you've changed! It's been eons! Minerva... still got that wand up your -"

"Well, Magdelene you get more and more stunning every time we meet ." Dumbledore broke in.

Magdelene Nottingham blushed dreadfully.

" Dumbledore! There they are!" announced McGonagall.

There in the sky appeared a flock of ten hippogriffs flying steadily toward the ground. Then suddenly the horse-like creatures began to make a screeching noise. They began to fly crazily in different directions. Two fell into the lake, two fell to the ground with a thud near the group, four fell near Hagrid. While one girl fell right on top of Magdelene. And one fell into the lake.

"Ay, Nottingham, you wouldn't know the symptoms of a broken rib off hand, would you?" the girl asked.

Magdelene pushed the girl way from her and began dusting herself off.

"Dumbledore, what's going on?" she asked, giving the dizzy girl a look of disgust and hatred.

"HEY! It wasn't that special for me either." the girl mumbled. " And, no, please I can get up myself. Really." The teen said sarcastically getting up with much difficulty.

James stood by Dumbledore, watching the scene unfold.

"Don't worry. Mr. Potter and Ms. Namenson will take you right to the hospital wing. Magdelene, try locate as many children as possible with Minerva. While I go get the one who fell into the lake. You two will try to take as many people to the hospital wing as possible. Hagrid, try in find the hippogriffs before anyone is hurt."

At the very moment the girl who had fallen into the lake was placed on the bank by a tentacle holding on to the back of her cloak.

"Thanks Francis," She said, drenched, obviously addressing the giant squid. "Hey, Vickie what happened you?" The girl who had landed on Professor Nottingham, looked up with a confused expression.

"Francis?...Anyway, let's just say you're lucky you landed in the lake. I wasn't as fortunate," Vickie muttered, giving Professor Nottingham a scathing look behind her back.

"I could take her! She looks hurt to me." James said pointing to a beautiful girl who had fallen next to Hagrid.

"We'll take as many people as possible." Jewel said acting superior to James and ignoring him completely.

"Yeah, so I'll take her and you can take the rest. Right, lets go then." James said.

" James, I'll take these two." Jewel gestured toward Vickie and the girl James was hoping to escort. "You take Octopus girl over there."

"Hey! That's Tracy, Miss Prissy, and I don't appreciate you calling Francis an Octopus. He, in fact is a giant squid. And I don't need help from you." Tracy said looking at James.

James raised his eyebrows. He had never been insulted by a girl expect Lily Evans. He waited while she looked him over. Maybe she hadn't seen his boyishly good looks yet.

"Ah, I see. The desperate materialistic boy wants to "help" the bitchy/sluttish chick who fell from the sky but gets stuck with some other girl. It's sad really." she said

sarcastically.

"Isn't it?" James said with annoyed amusement.

"Yes, in fact you are quiet right. James is an egotistic manic." Jewel said.

"HEY! At least I-" James began loudly.

Dumbledore snapped back to reality.

"That is enough. Get going to the hospital wing right away. This way ladies. We must get to the others." Dumbledore said to McGonagall and Nottingham.

(A/N: SORRY!!!! I know the chapters are short but don't burn me at the stake just yet...wait... no! Do it now! I like the tingle...Anyways I promise this one will be a lot longer, wittier, funnier, and a hell of a lot more sarcastic, exciting, and romantic! Try saying that 5 times fast. No don't! I really don't need a lawsuit from you or J.K. So, here goes my Life Long Disclaimer, I own NOTHING **_but_** the story, the new Quidditch team, the plot, and lastly I own SIRIUS BLACK & TOM FELTON!! Ok I don't own Tom or Sirius but I still **_LOVE_** them!!! On with the story!…hey this was kinda long rite?)


End file.
